


失忆时光 番外2

by JANA123



Category: JS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANA123/pseuds/JANA123
Summary: 只是片段。





	失忆时光 番外2

萧景琰不是嗜欲之人。

过去梅长苏总这样跟人说，也这样跟自己说，虽然跟自己说的时候有一点点心虚，可是最近一段时间，他再也没这么说过，因为实在是……

一想起近来的事，就算是一向被称赞为泰山崩于前也不变色的梅长苏脸也会不由自主烧了起来，而就在他急忙晃头试着将那些景象从头脑中晃出去时，一个声音却偏偏在此时从背后传来——  
“先生，洗好了吗？”

这声音——那人不是在宫里吗？怎么会！他没有也不必探出头去，听了一辈子的声音他又怎么会错认，那样疏冷却又恁般动人的声音！下一刻，下意识地，梅长苏把头埋进水里。

看着汤池中露出的半颗头顶心，萧景琰心中先是一惊，几乎是立刻就跳入了水中，不过才挪动两步便意识到那人不是被水淹没，而是将自己藏在了水中，至于为什么要藏在水中，他嘴角微微翘起，露出一抹嘲弄。劈开池水，几步走到近前，将人的头部抬起，纵然知道那人是躲藏，他却还是怕他呛了水。

水晶帘幕掀开的一刹那，熟悉的面庞重现在眼前，许是在水中藏了一阵子，那人脸上竟开出一朵娇艳艳的芙蓉，水珠儿滴落又溅起，落在柔嫩的花瓣上，带出一阵惊惶与震颤。

几乎是一瞬间，萧景琰的身体起了反应，那细碎的喘息像是呼在了他的胸口，一颤一颤的，痒痒的。他慢慢矮下身子，才要更靠近，那人却更慌了，忙不迭地后退，惊慌间跌进水里，他眸色一沉，却还是用最快的速度将人捞起——

“先生，这是洗好了？”

人的声音擦过脸颊送进他的耳中，明明是体外的热流，不知怎的，竟像是流进了他心里，那夹了浓浓暗示的话语，更叫他喉头一紧，还没来得及说什么，已叫人拦腰抱起，没多久便被放在岸边的窄榻上。

“景琰——”梅长苏心头急切，惊叫了一声，下一刻忽然意识到了此时所在，吓得忙住了口，一双眼睛不住地四下看，惟恐把外面的人招进来。

芙蓉已是艳丽，竟更添了几分娇羞！萧景琰叹息着，再忍不住与人隔开，踏步上前，将大手搭在人腿上，“先生是叫我吗？”他低低地问。

萧景琰一边问着，一边将身子俯了下去，嘴唇几乎要贴上他的，梅长苏脸色一变，欲要缩回脚，却因被人按着，竟不能动。

白玉般的脚趾蜷了起来，一缩一缩的，像是勾在他的心上，萧景琰看着那脚趾，下一刻松开他的大腿，却很快掌住他的小腿，然后沿着人细瘦白嫩的小腿一路向下抚触，直滑至人的脚踝，那脚趾果然缩得更厉害了。

见人的脸慢慢凑近自己的脚踝，梅长苏心头狂跳，下了好一会儿的决心，才要将腿缩回，却被人一把扯了回去，一恍神间，连另一只腿也被牢牢抓住，他一惊抬头，却见人双目紧锁着他，然后将他的脚趾含进了口中。

“景琰——”梅长苏几乎是哭着叫了出来，不知是害羞，还是因为紧张，又或是怕被人听了去，他的声音竟像是猫儿发出的，带着羞怯，竟有些甜甜的。

好一会儿，萧景琰终于放过了那只脚趾，他才要松一口气，那人却转而舔上他的另一只脚心。粗粝的舌头一次次舔过柔滑的脚心，直舔得梅长苏骨头都酥了起来，“景琰，”猫儿半闭着眼睛，又叫了起来。

萧景琰停住口舌，只觉得腰间一阵酥麻，欲望暴涨，他提着人的两只脚腕将人的腿往自己腰上一盘，自己则跪进了人腿间。他腰间裹着的白绸早被水浸透，这时覆在欲望上一下一下地顶在人的腿窝处，顶蹭得人双腿更加颤抖，再度惊叫出声，他却顽劣地凑到人耳旁，问人可是要招呼属下进来，吓得梅长苏忙闭上口，他却大笑着去吮吻那漂亮的唇角，一遍又一遍地勾勒着人的唇线。

梅长苏又羞又气，用力地推着萧景琰，想要将人推开去，只是细瘦的手臂才推了几下，反被人钳住双手，扣在头顶。他当然不肯，还要挣扎，萧景琰却更乐了，一只手牢牢握着人的手腕，另一只手向下探上人的胸口，日日摸枪的手，带着厚厚的老茧，才不过揉搓了几下，便将胸口搓得通红，小小的茱萸更是瞬间挺立起来。萧景琰低头去舔弄那颗茱萸，又转而轻轻地咬啮。舔两口，咬两下，再舔，再咬，梅长苏又痒又痛，可比这更难耐的是完全没被安抚的另一边，他不知何时用力地挺起胸口，“景琰，景琰，”是低叫，亦是呻吟。

人才刚张开唇小小呻吟了一声，萧景琰的舌便立刻攻入，开始时还只是温柔地勾缠着他的，没一会便大刀阔斧地含吻起来，到最后几乎将他整个下巴含在口中。

“先生！先生！”他的低唤一声声送入他耳中。

“景琰——景琰——”他的羞媚一遍遍被吞入腹中。

萧景琰放开了他的手腕，从榻边摸来脂膏，开始探索那处极乐之地。那小小的所在细腻又紧致，哪怕是一只手指也将人缠得牢牢的，叫人忍不住再添一根手指，再戳得更深一些。

偶尔，萧景琰也是很坏心的。他知道哪里是人的敏感处，却偏偏喜欢轻轻抚弄便即放开，逗得人两条长腿将他缠得紧紧的，恨不能缠进自己的身体里去。

“景琰，”细碎的呻吟响起，颤抖的尾音让他一下子忘了控制，指尖用力一戳，正戳中了人身体里至热至软的那处，梅长苏猛地扬头，下颌处拱起一道漂亮的弧线，身体也随之喷射出来。就在这一瞬间，萧景琰抽出手指将人翻过去，欲望用力地探了进去。身体取代了手指，但手指却并不闲着，他竟在下一刻用左手堵住了那人的出口。

“景琰，景琰，”梅长苏焦急地唤着，试着转头求他，可那嫣红的眼角却像是求人更用力地深入他。

萧景琰扳过他的脸，在他的耳穴里大力地舔䑛着，“先生，再叫我一次。”

“景琰！”

“不对！”一个巴掌不轻不重地落在上他的右臀上，他的臀肉颤了一颤便迅速地红了起来，他下意识地捂住臀部，却换来那人在胸口重重的一捏。他忍不住“啊”地叫了出来，那人却凑在他耳边再次戏谑：“黎纲在门口，你要唤他进来吗？”

梅长苏羞得浑身一颤，那人却更恶劣地在他耳边笑着，一边却将几个手指在他的口中抽插，逗引着他的唇舌舔吻他的手指，仿佛在舔吻那处。柔软的唇舌固然甜美，那儿却更妙，柔腻、紧致，把人含得紧紧的，让他忍不住把自己送得更深、更狠。许是被刺激得不能自已，那人竟又喃喃着来求他，“景琰、陛下、殿下……”那人胡乱喊着，一面喊着，一面扭过来亲吻他、讨好他。

“不行！不对！”他不能被他蒙混过关，一下重似一下地拍打他的臀部，不知哪一下击中了那人，那人竟拖长了尾音，娇娇地喊着，“景琰！景——琰——”

萧景琰几乎要受不住，赶忙抽出自己的欲望，趴在他背上大口大口地呼吸。

梅长苏觉得自己要爆炸了，他的身体不停地往前滑动，那人偏偏不肯放过他，一面按着他的前端，一面则任欲望在他的腿间跳跃着，却偏偏不肯伸进去，他心头难耐，但如何说得出口！

看人委屈得要哭出来，萧景琰心头一软，可是想欺负他的心却又更盛了，一面用欲望撞着他的穴口，一面却在他的身上四处揉捏，嘴巴更是在亲吻的空隙不停地挑逗着——

“先生，累了吗？你的腰受不住呢！……先生，这里痛吗？先生，那里要不要再重些？……先生……先生……”他的声音诡谲而充满诱惑力。

“景琰——卿卿——”

终于，萧景琰眸色一黯，重重地撞进了他的身体，一次又一次地进攻、挞伐……

烈火四处灼烧，强烈的快感令梅长苏胡乱喊着，不知哪一句中了人的心思，萧景琰竟在他最后一声长长的呼唤里，射了出来。

终于，他在释放以后放过了他，梅长苏只觉得眼前一道白光闪过，便彻底失去了知觉。

再醒来时，他已被抱回了卧房，而身子是干爽的。梅长苏把脸埋进枕头里，不敢想象刚刚是如何被抱回来的，这一路上又是被人怎样看待的……对了，萧景琰呢？

意识到那人不在，他有些失望，忍耐了一阵终忍不住唤人来问，仆佣告知，列将军送来一封文书，陛下似是去听雨斋处理去了。

听雨斋？是朝事吧？虽然很想去问问发生了什么，但是想起刚刚的情景，梅长苏心下叹了口气。也罢，反正真要有大事，不怕他不告诉自己，这样想着，他命人唤来黎纲，自坐着马车回了苏宅。  
他以为这晚景琰必会来苏宅找他，却未想到自己等到的竟是另一个人，他从未想过会在此时出现在他面前的人。

“宗主！”

“何事？”

“小殊！”伴随着的是一阵爽朗的笑声。

这笑声……梅长苏一愣，抬眼一看，跟黎纲一同进门的可不是蒙挚吗？

“蒙大帅来了，”黎纲慢半拍地答道。

蒙挚略过他，快步上前抓住梅长苏的手臂，上下打量着道：“小殊，好久不见，快来给大哥瞧瞧！”

梅长苏犹在呆愣中，“蒙大哥，你怎的突然回来了？”

“我是奉命调防啊，”说罢方觉得不对，看了看梅长苏，又看了看黎纲，“怎么，你不知道？”

“陛下诏你还京？”梅长苏心下一动，“陛下何时诏你？”

“大概半月前吧。怎么，你真的不知？”

半月前？那似乎是，似乎是……想起这段时间的相处，梅长苏终于明白，他心头的疑虑是有道理的，只是……他抚住被猛烈撞击的胸口，看了黎纲一眼，黎纲自然亦是满脸震惊，他忙压下情绪，脑子快速运转起来，“蒙大哥，你刚回京，自应先去拜见陛下，你可是从宫里回来？”

“正是。”蒙挚不知发生了什么，但是一见梅长苏的表情便又把疑惑先压了下去，转而老老实实地回答起问题。

“那陛下跟您说什么了？”黎纲忍不住问道。

“我——”

“蒙大哥，”梅长苏突然出言打断，“你跟陛下是怎么称呼我的？”

“什么？”这个问题实在不好理解，休说蒙挚，就是黎纲也是一脸茫然。

“你提起我时是叫我小殊还是？”

“自然是小殊。”

锵锵，果然！“那陛下可有什么特殊的表现？”

“表现？”小殊的问题怎么都这么奇怪！

话至此处，梅长苏几已不须他回答。此刻，纵算不知那人到底在想什么，但他至少知道一点，那人已清楚地知道自己就是林殊。他应该再多想想，比如景琰这段时间突然迷恋上欲望游戏是否与此相关，比如那人此刻是否正等他入瓮，可他却不敢多想，只是匆匆向蒙挚辞行，说自己有急事入宫，改日再向他赔罪，便叫人备了车向宫门驶去。

“陛下，苏大人请见。”战英入内禀报。

“在哪了？”

“延熹门。”

延熹门，在宫城的东北角，这时节风正凛冽，萧景琰气得重重地捶了一下桌子，“接进来！”

“是！”

“把我的大氅带去！”

“是！”战英低头藏起笑，赶忙退去。

一刻钟后，战英将梅长苏迎进寢殿，宫人替他除去大氅，便皆退出去，关上殿门，殿中只剩下他二人。

自从景琰失忆，就算他二人后来相处得极佳，可每每独自踏入这殿门，梅长苏依然会下拜行礼，哪怕因此惹那人不快，但是今日他却没有。他立在内殿门口，看那人歪在榻上似是看着书，可那书卷半晌没有翻动过。而且他如果没有看错，他心下叹了口气，那人握着的乃是《翔地记》。

梅长苏缓步走到榻前，停了好一会，那人却是一动不动。他伸出手轻轻拉了拉那人的衣袖，那人依然未动。若是旁人这样待他，他早就甩开袖子走了，哪怕是从前的景琰，可是现下他知道理亏的是自己，便老老实实地立在一旁。又过了一会，他伸手去取那人手中的书卷，那人却捏紧了不肯放。“景琰——”终于，他开了口。

“怎么，今日不行下拜之礼了？”那人偏过头，不肯看他。

梅长苏顿住，清了清嗓子，终不知该说什么，却不知恰恰是清嗓子这个动作，打破了某人设下的结界。

萧景琰翻身坐起来看着梅长苏，梅长苏便站在那里任他看着。他心下气得要命，却还是将人拉到身旁坐下，一面又去握他的手。梅长苏的手是冰的，他便将人手握在掌中来回搓揉着，只不肯说话。

“我……”梅长苏顿住，叹了口气，问：“你何时知道的？”细看了那人脸色，小心翼翼地又问：“还是你想起来了？”

萧景琰的手一顿，没有回话，自然，也不必回话，而梅长苏也因他这小小的动作，心下一面紧张，一面却又是一片茫然。“什么时候的事？”他又问。

“二月初二。”

梅长苏寻思了片刻，忽然想了起来。那是大半个月前的一个休沐日，那天那人陪他在苏宅过夜，天明，那人忽然头痛，他请来晏大夫，那人却不肯老老实实地吃药，只是从头到尾盯着他。“所以你叫了蒙挚回来？”

“我叫他本是为了军务，”刚解释了一句，忽然发现被他反客为主，当下瞪了他一眼，“若不是他，你会来找我？”

“我……”

他不会。去岁中秋以来，有大半年的时间，他几乎从未主动提起自己的身份，不但如此，甚至还会刻意遮掩。如果说之前他们还不够好，那这半个月，他们够好了吧？可他依然没有。

梅长苏早就想到，一旦萧景琰想起了往事，他必要面对这个问题，而无论用怎样的理由去解释，他都知道是说不过去的。

“说起来把你忘了的是我，到底是我的不是。”萧景琰低低地道。想起他最亲近的两个人都不肯告诉自己真相，他心里怎会不委屈？何况他那时会忘了他，也是被那场景吓到了，那遗忘是因为恐惧，而他恐惧的正是失去他啊！许久，他起身，“早点休息吧，明日还要上朝呢！”他一边说着，一边向外走去。

“你去哪里？”梅长苏急道。

“别担心，我就在外间，”那人一边说一边继续往前走，丝毫不打算停下来。

“景琰！”

萧景琰的脚步依旧未停。

“卿……”

思量了半晌，梅长苏不知该如何唤住人脚步，“景琰”显然不行，若是“陛下”、“殿下”，只怕那人就真的走出去了，情急之下，他鼓起勇气喊了一个“卿”字，而那人似没料到真的会听到这个字眼，竟就停下了脚步，却也只是停在那里。等了一刻，见人不肯继续，萧景琰便又向外走去。

梅长苏不是不想继续，只是几度张口终究喊不出来，一张面皮红得要开出花去。见人停下了脚步，便想着蒙混过关，只是才以为结束了，那人却又继续迈开脚步，“卿卿——”再顾不得别的，他终是喊出了口。

萧景琰微闭了闭眼，真想再继续往外走，可双脚偏偏像是有自己的意志，竟再次停了下来。说到底是这两个字刻在他心上太久了，他转回头看向那个人，看他眼中既有急切，又有羞赧，见自己转头，他竟偏过头去，他便忍不住笑了出来。叹了口气，他终于还是走回到他面前。梅长苏仍偏着头，只是红透了的脸一毫藏不住情绪，看着那样的他，萧景琰的心一下子柔软了下来。“以前怎么求你，都不肯再说的，”他将人揽在胸口无限感慨地道。

那时他们都还年少，小殊有一段时间忽然以卿来称呼他。

一日，两人在祁王府上一起温书，小林殊又以卿字来称呼萧景琰。“‘卿’是上对下的称呼，你不能这样叫人，是僭越啦。”小景琰一边收拾着笔墨，一边道。

“我哪有僭越，我叫的是你，好不好？”小林殊一面翻着白眼，一面恨不能仰天长叹。

“叫我就更不对了，按礼，只有父亲可以这样叫我，就算是景禹哥哥眼下也还只是称我的名呢。”

“我跟他们能一样吗？”

“当然不同，你都还没有官职呢。”

“我就叫你‘卿卿’怎么了？”

“这不合规矩。”

“你——”小林殊气得脸通红，噌地跳了起来，“我一个没有官职的人留在祁王府也不合规矩呢，既如此，林殊告辞！”

“小殊！小殊！”他还没有反应过来，小殊已经跳着脚跑开了，他只好无奈地摇摇头，那时他想着小殊的脾气是来得快，去得也快，下次见面就好了。孰料再见面，他高兴地过去拉他，小殊却端端正正地向他行着礼，嘴里还称呼着“靖王殿下”。

“小殊，你还在生气啊？”

“不敢，林殊近日正在学礼呢，礼有不周之处，还请殿下指教。”说罢，便跑到一边去，再不肯跟他一起玩。

如是两三次，萧景琰心中难过起来，可是，他虽后悔那时非要同他争长短，却又觉得自己没错，小殊本就不该违礼。

两个孩子闹别扭，大人们都没放在心上，只有祁王看到弟弟难过，方问了因由，问罢却不免笑了起来。

“兄长笑什么？”

“小殊在跟你开玩笑呢！”

“上下有别，长幼有序，这怎么能看玩笑呢！”

萧景禹笑道：“你没听过王安丰的故事？他的妻子不是对他说吗，‘亲卿爱卿，是以卿卿；我不卿卿，谁当卿卿？’私下叫叫，没关系的。”

“可是先生教过，‘道也者，不可须臾离也；可离，非道也。是故君子戒慎乎其所不睹，恐惧乎其所不闻。莫见乎隐，莫显乎微，故君子慎其独也。’这不是要求我们私下不可过于放纵吗？”

“你啊就是过于端谨了，小殊呢，又太灵了。”萧景禹揉了揉弟弟的头，道：“不过没事，等他下次来见你，大约就忘了这事了，你也忘了吧。”

“他这几天都不理我。”

“这不是才几天的事情嘛，等你们下次见面，总要半年以后了，到时他早忘了。”

“半年以后？”

“是啊，父皇准许小殊随舅父出征，这一走至少半年。”

“这是什么时候的事？”

“今天上午刚刚决定的，想必这会小殊已在做准备了。”

萧景琰一愣，“那他出征前，我还能见他吗？”

萧景禹摇了摇头，“这是他头一次上战场，要学的东西还很多，只怕没有时间过来了。”

那次出征前后有九个月，待小殊回来时，果然忘了先前的事，而他只顾着高兴，也没再提。许久之后，当他以为小殊殒没在北境，他曾不止一次地在心里唤他卿卿，只是当时无人回应。后来，当他终于有机会唤他卿卿时，那人却只是笑着，再不肯回应，只有在床笫间被逼迫得狠了，才会囫囵着唤几声，醒来却依然如旧。

被萧景琰揽在怀中，听他提起旧事，梅长苏心里更加羞赧，用力地推了他一把，却又很快缩了回来，像是怕自己真的把人推走。

萧景琰很无奈的，总觉得事情不该这样结束，可这样的小殊，这样的梅长苏，于他却是太难得见了，终于他叹了口气，真真切切地认识到，那人卿他，于礼合不合他不知道，但是于事实却是相合的，他与他之间，若有上下，他决不在上，若有尊卑，他甘愿位卑。

——————————  
1.王安丰就是王戎。他跟他老婆的故事记在《世说新语》里。“卿”这个字，有人说朋友之间可以使用，不过我个人觉得还是尊对卑、上对下多一些，而古人觉得老婆为卑，丈夫为尊，所以他老婆呼他为“卿”，王戎觉得于礼不合，他的老婆就说：“亲卿爱卿，是以卿卿；我不卿卿，谁当卿卿？”意思是，我亲你爱你，所以以“卿”呼唤你，（这么亲昵的称呼）我不这么呼唤，谁能这样呼唤？  
2.“道也者，不可须臾离也……莫见乎隐，莫显乎微，故君子慎其独也。”这段话来自《中庸》，大意是说，修习道，要时时刻刻保持戒慎的状态，独处时亦如此，那些隐藏起来、细微之处，都要加以注意。

**以上两段解释，都只是我的理解，文中也是按这种理解来引用的，如果用错了，先说抱歉！


End file.
